Abigail Clark
|birth = Unknown |status = Alive |alias = Abby |profession = Olympic Swimmer 911 Operator |titles = |gender = Female |haircolor = Strawberry Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |skincolor = White |family = Patricia Clark †''' Unnamed Father '''† Matthew Clark Beth Clark |relationships = Tommy Evan Buckley |portrayedby = Connie Britton |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = }} Abigail Clark is a character on FOX's 9-1-1 who formerly worked as a 9-1-1 dispatcher in the Los Angeles area. She débuts in the first episode of the first season of 9-1-1 and is portrayed by Connie Britton. While balancing her life facing the struggles and pressures that come with being a dispatcher, (such as not hearing how emergencies pan out as people tend to hang up once further help arrives) she also lived and cared for her mother, Patricia Clark who suffered from Alzheimer's. Feeling slightly stuck and unlucky in finding love (as her ex-boyfriend Tommy had left her a year prior), it was not until she first interacted with Evan Buckley while assisting him on a phone call where he thanked her for her duties as an operator.They became quick friends and were anonymous to each other identities, only talking on the phone and being able to connect to each other with their problems until they finally meet face to face in Point of Origin where he helped her find her mother who had wandered off. They begin dating after Valentine's day in Heartbreaker despite their age differences. However, after Patricia passes away, she decides to begin stepping out into the world as she hadn't in a long time and leaves for Ireland, not before bidding an emotional goodbye to Buck who decides they could remain in their relationship together in long-distance and staying in her apartment. Buck later decides to move on from her as their contact had grown shorter over time, realizing he had also become a changed person due his experience in their relationship. History 911 Operator Abby was a 911 dispatcher. Her mother had Alzheimer's. She rarely gets to hear how emergencies end up as people generally hang up on Abby when help arrives. In "Pilot", Abby is introduced to Evan Buckley when he assists Athena Grant on a call where Abby has to help a young girl escape from two house robbers. After this, Abby and Buck frequently talk with one another on the phone. Over time, Abby eventually meets Buck in person and the two begin dating. Throughout the relationship, Abby constantly seeks advice from Carla Price on how to handle it. After her mother dies in the episode "Trapped", Abby decides to take a trip to Dublin, Ireland. This trip becomes an "eat, pray, love" type of experience that eventually expands to include more exploring more countries in Europe. As a result, Abby and Buck are no longer dating. She leaves for Ireland in the episode "A Whole New You" and has not appeared in the series since then. Relationships Evan Buckley Athena Grant Trivia *In "Pilot", Abby mentions that she's 42. *In "Under Pressure", Buck mentions that he and Abby are still together and that she is now in Italy. *In "Haunted", Buck gives up on the idea that Abby will return and he moves out of her apartment for good. *Abby's cell number is "(310) 699-1560" Appearances References Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:9-1-1 Operators